Three days to get a date!
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Risa believe there is no hope for Riku to get a date to the dance, after years of begin Risa's shadow Riku decide to show Risa she can get a date to.. Riku knows she can't get a date with anyone, but that is, until a college student comes to teach her class. sorry for the grammar...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Three more days to get a date.**

My name is Riku Harada, I am fifteen years old and I have a twin sister, Risa. I would do anything for her, but I can't protect her forever.

As I am on my way to the school gate, I hear Risa and her friends talking. For some wierd reason, I decide to hide behind a wall to eavesdrop.

"I will go with a hot guy and dance with him. Then when the night is here, he will kiss me," Risa says. Urgh! She never learns!

"Who will your sister go with? I heard almost every guy has someone they are going with," one of Risa's friend asked.

"Haha!" she laughs, "Riku! who would want her? She is might as well be a guy! The prom is in three days I have seen no one invited her yet. Anyway, she'd be alone this year too. Hey, let's make a bet on it." Then they all start laughing.

Risa... you told. You think there is no hope for me, you even make a bet... I have been there for you so long. This shit is enough! Risa I will show you what it means to go against me. I will show you that someone will go out with me! Maybe you learn something then.

I start to walk and stop right in front of her.

"Hehehehe," the laugher must sound so creepy coming from me.

"Riku?'' So Risa is playing innocent now.

"Risa I heard it all, so don't play all cute now." You never cared for my pain of me always being your shadow.

"Riku you should know is rude to listen to thing you don't have anything to do with?" Risa says in a cute and weak but angry voice. Still playing innocent?!

"You won't even apologize, Risa it's time you grow up! I will get someone to go on the prom with me, even if I end up asleep again, because it's boring. I will get out of your shadow Risa." This is so out of character of me, but Risa has been like this the past five years, I want her to see... She starts to cry...

It feel like my whole body instantly grew dark and evil... I wanted to protect you Risa but you keep throwing me aside like garbage... I don't want a spoiled sister, who can't do anthing for herself, anymore...You are better then this Risa.

I see five guys, now protecting Risa from being yelled at... She steps in front of them, with her fake tears.

''Riku it's easy to see... no guys want you, you might be my sister but the way you look and are makes it not possible for you to get a boyfriend or anyone," Risa smiled evilly at me and laughed her 'cute' laugh to make the guys around her want her more, because to them she is an angel.

So the popularity had go out of hand for her... Risa... this makes me sad I look down.

"Riku!" I hear a cold voice, but the voice has meaning to it other just don't see it. the voice belong to no other then...

"Satoshi!" I smile at my bestfriend. I walk up to him while felling the glares toward my back. Then we left her behind.

"Thanks Satoshi." It's a wierd friendship.

"No problem!" he says with simplicity.

Satoshi is one of the most beautiful people in this school,due to his light blue hair, his eyes, well, everything. Unfortunately, he is in love with my first crush Daisuke Niwa.

"Satoshi, I wish I had someone like you to go with..." I sigh.

"Riku you will find someone to go I was straight, I would date you," still the simple cold voice.

Awww Satoshi, I'm the only girl he have nothing against and the only person he can talk freely to and still trust. It makes me happy.

"Hahaha! Thank you Satoshi, I hope you get Niwa-kun'' I said happily. They really would make a great couple.

"So do I." He smiles a bit.

"Well, it's time for class." It's too bad we only have our PE and math class together.

**Back to class..**

There is another problem in school...

"We have gotten a nineteen-year-old college student that will be here for a week to teach. He might even be an art teacher next year. He is here to learn how this school works and later take exams? I see it's this year of time already..." the teacher says in a happy voice.

I look up, and blink... fine... He is beautiful... with his wild purple hair, and his eyes are so cool... Then I saw the girls blushing. Nononono...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all the girls scream.

My ears! How can they scream like this? He is not that hot.

This is going to be a long day... I bet Risa will love this guy.

''I am Dark Mousy! It's nice to meet you all! Today I want you all to draw whatever is on your mind," he smirks and winks at the girls.. Sigh. He is just a player. The girls surely will waste their time.

I start drawing while the other girls start to ask about if he had a girlfriend. They're going on and on with stuff like that.

Before I knew what I had draw...

"So you're in alot of pain right now I see," He saw right through me. SHIT... I start to draw a dark angel falling down from the sky, bloody and in pain.

"What?! Just hold on a sec! Just because I draw something sad, it dosen't mean I'm sad," Even if he can see through me, there is always a hope he dosen't.

''Riku you will come here after school." He smirks at me, how the hell does that pervert know my name? The girls are now glaring at me.

''What have I done?'' I am really confused right now, I send him a look to tell me what I did?

This is the first time I have gotten detention for something. He never told me why.

**Later that day...**

Almost every girl asked that pervert out to the prom. To my surprise, he said no to all of them. The news had come to my sister about this guy.. when Risa saw him everything just stopped.. Oh no... Risa is in love..

''I will ask him to the prom with me. He is beautiful..'' Risa says in a breathless voice, while blushing. Oh crap. I got a detention to go to.

''Riku where are you going?'' Risa asks. We both normaly walk home together. It's the only time that is a quiet and peaceful with her.

''I got detention in art class... with that pervert!'' I say embarrassed and angrily. Risa is shocked.

"What!? You're so lucky, and Dark Senpai is not a pervert! Well then we'll talk when you get home." She left... she does care about this guy... but it's true; he is a pervert.

"See you!" I smiled and started going to the art room. here I am...

I open the door.

"Well Riku it's about time! Sit down." His smirk... this is not good...

"What do you want?" I ask. This is really waste of time.

"Riku.. your art is beautiful, but at the same time sad and painful, so what's wrong?" Why does that pervert see everything...

"Nothing is wrong." I could hear my own lie... He doesn't believe me so I begin to panic mentally.

"You know it's easy for me to tell you're lying.. so Riku...'' No. He knows. Shit! What do I do? There is no escape anywhere. No windows. The door is locked...

''I am sorry... for whatever I did. but sad drawings are more beautiful than happy ones, that's all. Can I go? I want the kitchen alive when I get home." Oh. I said to much... why must I always speak what's on my mind?

"Why don't you think it would be?" He seems to accept the drawing thing and now is even more curious about my kitchen...?

"OK! I will get right to the point. You're good looking and all that crap! My twin sister has a big thing for hot guys. She has said she has hated me for years for having a hot guy as a bestfriend. And everytime she likes a guy, she cooks for him, and it never tastes good.'' Why must I always be so honest...? Can I ever just lie...?

''So Riku. You are worried about me? And think I am hot?'' He gave me a soft smile.. I blushed hard on this.

"What...? Listen here, pervert! I don't care about you. I care about my kitchen! So please let me leave before something bad happens." I hate this pervert already. Urgh..

His hands are holding my head. Dark leans in and my lips met his... I hate to admite it but that pervert is a good kisser.. I am shocked... my first kiss... That pervert stole my first kiss!

Dark whispers in my ear, "Only if you go to dance with me Riku."

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw and have a nice day^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Riku's choice**

"Yes or no, Riku?" says Dark.

Only if you go to the dance with me, Riku." Did I hear that right? What just happened?

"Eh, what?!" I'm in shock and am blushing. This is not normal for me. I must have heard him wrong.

''Riku go out with me, to the dance!'' Dark says. He gave me the look I normally get from every guy that gets around Risa, but I do need a date in three days... but still... It would make me worse than Risa. This must be a joke.

"Listen, pervert. You're our teacher here for the week and you really don't want to go with me, I sleep through it everytime. I 've been to those ball things and discovered I can't dance. It will be a waste of time! For you anyway."

This is sad, but true. I remember the only time I almost didn't fall asleep. I had to go with Satoshi, and somehow Niwa kun manged to fall on top of Risa. Satoshi didn't show any emotion on his face or his body language. He was just as cold as normal, but his eyes looked like he was ready to kill someone. Then Risa grabbed my wrist and forced me to dance...

That will never happen again...

"Heh! You're to cute! You'll never fall asleep. Plus, after all your insults I think two more detentions should do," he says with a smirk. This bastard really is full of himself...

"I am not cute!" I pouted. Wait, he is doing this to get Risa.. my eyes widened. this again.

"What?! This is no good reason to give me detention! Dark if you are after my sister like everyone else, just ask her! You don't need to use me to get to her!'' I say. It's true... normally guys try to get close to me so they can be with Risa, the first time I find out about it, I cried myself to sleep, but now I am so used to guys wanting the prettier twin, so I just send them off!

I am trying to read Dark, but to be honest he isn't much of an open book. Even if he makes you think he is.

"Riku, why would I go with your sister? Yes, she is cute and beautiful, but I want you," I almost feel like there is always a smirk on his face when his looking at me. There must be something really wrong with Dark...

"Dark, no normal person wants to go out with me. This makes no sense. Stay away from Risa!' I am so confused and determined.

He comes closer, I step back 'till I feel the wall. Oh no... He gets closer it feels like almost like there is no space between us. Everything is so intense. He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Well, I am no normal person. Why stay with her, when I can have you? There is no one else that I want."

With that he leans in and kisses me. It feels like everything is spinning around me. It's like I really like the feeling of him kissing me, but at the same time I hate it, because it makes me confused. I push him off.

"What was that for?!'' I am angry and in panic. The blushing won't go down...

"Yes or no, Riku?" That smile... He does look like an fallen angel... Nonono! Be normal.

I feel paralyzed by his voice... I don't know what to say.. and my heart is beating so fast... I need a date in three days..

"It's not like I have a choice when it comes with you... soo..." I'm blushing deeply... Just say no Riku. You can do it and everything will be normal again... but no matter what I do Dark won't take no for an answer, I have known him a day already and a few things is easy to see. Sigh.

"Yes... I'll go with you!.''

**Thanks for reading :) please review! :) 3-4 more chapters and I am done!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Risa's anger**

I forgot to tell Risa about the detention session with Dark, but now that I see her, it seems like she forgot to ask. She looks prettier than normal, so, is she asking someone out today? I sit down and start eating my breakfast. remembering the horror this kitchen has been trough yesterday, If that pervert didn't give me detention I would still have a chance to save it! all the smoke, the the exploding og food everywhere, burned things there...I am so sorry.

"So, Riku, there's two more days. Still got no date, or are you going with Hiwatari-kun?"

I feel like she's being sneaky when she tried to hide her angry voice. Amazingly, she's still mad about the friendship I have with him.

"Satoshi is asking someone else out," I say in a happy voice, trying to mention as little as possible about myself. Risa seems shocked by my happiness.

Please Niwa-kun, this time, don't be so naïve! Please say 'yes' to Satoshi.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Risa asks and frowns.

Oh Risa. One day you will understand.

"He is my best friend. If he wants to ask someone he likes out, then how can I not be happy?!" I say smiling at her.

"You two have a really weird friendship," she laughs. I return the smile.

Risa, why can't you be more like this at school? I sigh.

"Well, time for school." With that we're on are way.

I don't look forward to Risa finding out about my date...I really don't.

**School. **

Risa is walking in front of me with some of her friends.

"Woah, Risa you look so beautiful. No guy can say 'no' to you today," says a blonde girl. I think her name is Migumi.

Risa giggles and I sigh because it's true. The way she's done her hair. Somehow, even her school uniform looks pretty. She looks like a princess. After Dark sees her, she will get him instead. I sigh again.

Great. Here he is, and he's smirking at me. Risa says there's something she needs to ask him. They walk away. Sigh. This is not a good day.

Risa Is holding the lunch that killed the kitchen, giving Dark her sweetest smile. good luck with the lunch Dark, I warned you. sigh.

I bump into somebody.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't pay much attention," I say. This is what I get for thinking too much. So embarrassing. I blush.

"No it was my fault Harada-san," Niwa-kun says, being as polite and clumsy as always.

"No Niwa-kun. I think we're both thinking too much. So, what's on your mind?" I smile. He suddenly looks really nervous, and cold, since he starts shaking. He looks like he lost an arm or something. The panic.

"Ehe...you...well...eh." He's blushing so hard. This can be interesting.

He dragged me into an empty classroom. What just happened?

"You know Satoshi really well, right?" He's still blushing. I never knew he could get right to the case.

"What is it that you wonder about, Niwa-kun?" I really want to know...

"Ehe...well you see...he asked me out to the dance and I don't know what answer to give him. It's so out of the blue." Out of the blue? Satoshi has liked you for the past eight years! How is this out of the blue?

Niwa-kun looks so embarrassed. Poor Niwa-kun! You can really be so clueless sometimes. Way to go Satoshi!

"You should go with him. I know you like Risa, but do you feel as happy with her as you do with Satoshi?" In a few seconds, it looked like he realized everything.

"Thank you Riku-san!" I got from Harada-san to Riku-san in fifteen minutes. Not that I mind! Niwa-kun is hugging me. Aww...good luck Satoshi!

We both go off to class.

"Riku! Do you know who Dark is going with?! He said no to me." I knew this wouldn't be a good day. Risa looks at me and her look is beyond angry! Be brave Riku!

"He is...goingwithmetotheprom." I can't be brave! It's no use!

"What? I didn't get that Riku," says Risa.

"I...amgoingwithhim." It's no use...my voice can't do this!

"Again Riku?" Risa asks and laughs a bit.

"I am going as his date..." Oh, I did it this time...

Risa's smile falls down. Anger is written all over her.

"You're what!?" I knew this would make her angry...this is not good.

"I...well...Risa, I want to grow up. I want to be out of your shadow.''

"Why would he go out with you out of everyone, Riku?! You're not the pretty twin! You're more of a guy yourself!" Now she's trying to insult me.

"So you're saying Dark has gone gay for me?" How did that come out of me? Out of everything I could've said...

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT DARK-SENPAI!" Risa's rage is here. Keep far away.

"How is that an insult? Give up already! He's my date, whether you like it or not." I turn around. I have had enough.

"You're making fun of him! I'm not happy about this, Riku...You should learn your place! Good luck with Dark-Senpai, he will regret his choice later!" Risa says in an angry but cold voice.

She left. I can't move; I'm frozen.

People look at me in disgust.

As I said before, "Risa, you are better than this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Risa's food effects and Riku's bad day**

I know something bad will happen, Risa had that tone in her voice I won't like this.

I am still frozen.

''Riku-san? why do you sit there?'' I looked up to see who it was... the long blond hair, can be no other then. ''Freedret'' I smiled.

she really is the prettiest girl I've ever come across! she was asked to be in Risa's group, but she hates things like that. almost every girl in this school wants to be like Risa, so when Freedret said no, that came as a big shock for almost everyone.

''Freedret! um... you see..'' I got more and more embarrassed of this.. I must ask.

''can you help me up? feels like Risa took my ability to stand and walk.'' I blushed after saying all that.

''hahaha! Riku-san! of course I will'' she smiled brightly.

helping me up. my feelings in my legs are back. good.

''thank you Freedret'' I smiled back.

''Well Riku-san It's time for class!'' we started walking

''wonder If Dark Is ok.'' what did I just say?! it's not like I even care about him.

''why?'' Freedrets voice sounds so curious.

''Risas lunch, don't you remember you're brother Krad? the time he got lunch he was sick for 2 weeks or when Niwa-kun was shopping with her, he passed out 20 minutes after the lunch and when he woke up again, he didn't come to school for a week.''

we both laughed at the memory, that was the first time I saw Krad wanting someone to kill him, so he could get away from the pain, normally he loves to see other suffer, you can see it on the smile and the evil laugh. as a punishment for Risa giving him lunch, me laughing to tears at his reaction, he force me to make him soup, told something like:

'either you heal me from the demon food, you're sister was making or I kill your sister right now' that was the most emotion i have ever seen him in. I made him food for 2 weeks, It felt like I was married to him. I learned that I rather never get married, then to go trough that again, the bad end of this story is that he was in love with my cooking even when he was healthy and all, he asked dinner for 2 more weeks.

what a memory.

''well Riku-san It was a good memory! what a shame you two never got together'' she says with a sad smile.

I laughed hard at that one.

''well Krad never saw me like that and I didn't see him like that, anyway I think we're late for class''

did Freedret just look sad at my words? why?

**Lunch Time**

Risa have acted cold to me all day, that's why I know something must happend soon, Risa never let go for her gurdges.

we are on the rooftop. Me, Freedret and Satoshi

I looked up, girls? what do they want? must be satoshi.

everyone of them glaring at me

''Satoshi looks like you will get another love confession again. '' I said started eating, without a care.

''and?'' he says with annoyance and coldness in his voice, he always gets so annoyed when he can't get his alone time. I smiled a bit.

one of the girls walked over to me, looked at me with hate. fine, I don't want trouble with more people today.

''I am leaving then!'' I said with a sigh. why must he be so popular. I started to pick up my things, then I felt this warm pain on my cheek. she hit me! what the hell is wrong with everyone today!

''what? going to cry? you take away all the hot guys In this school, just because your sister Is perfect dosen't mean you are! your not beautiful at all! you're a waste! leave Dark Sensei alone!''

''hehehehe'' the laugh that scares everyone came, Rikus brown eyes started to look like fire, she got really pale.

''Why don't you tell him that then? I didn't ask him, he asked me out.'' how can some girls be this stupid, If someone have an issue then they can take It out on the person that was at fault!

why does everyone look so shocked?

''The only reason he would go with you is because he feel sorry for you!'' what did she just say.

I don't like the thing between Risa and me now, but why must her friends keep trying to get the worse out of me?

''you four should leave!'' Satoshi said coldly, trying warn them.

''thanks for trying Satoshi!'' Freedret said, she was now sick of the girls because all she wanted to was to eat with her friends. she got up, she Is running to get a teacher I bet.

''go and ask Dark to change his date before I change my mind or you want me angry?'' they are getting me there.

they don't take the hint at all? they kept on hitting me and kicked me and then.. a part of me blacked out

''you deserve to die! your always in our way!'' sigh, this is everything else then a good day.

I pushed the girls away one passed out when her head hit the metal door.

now they are scared.

'' hehehehe.. waste you say? really! Is that all you got? then I think I like to keep the perv.. Dark to myselv'' giving the passed out girl a sadistic smile.

the girls got so scared that they ran of with the passed out girl.

why must I always act like a demonlord to make girls like them go away? sigh.

''well at least we can eat together!'' I said happily

Freedret got up again, with Dark of everyone! why always him?

''Riku!'' Dark why does he look so angry and worried.

''where Is the girls? Oh no Riku! are you ok? do you need help?'' Freedret read or faces sometimes to good

''Freedret calm down Is not like I am dying'' they really are so dramatic at times. heh.

''well It looks like you have been in a fight with orcs!'' I was just about to drink then I ended up spilled it out in stand and laughing till tears came out!

''Well I won the 'fight' If you call It that.'' I said give her a smirk

Why still..does It look like Dark wants to kill someone.

''Dark It's ok! don't look like that!'' I said with a bright smile, damn my arm hurts. I was about to get up.

well my body got more weak then I thought, when I got up, I falled right on top of Dark.

this is really not my day.

**As some of you see I changed chapter 4! I thought this would look better xD**

**thanks for reading this story and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Punishment **

tomorrow Is the prom day.

here I am getting my punishment with the three of the girls, the other girl Is still with the school nurse.

the principal Is beyond angry at us.

''After this week you will get expelled from this school for 2 weeks and when you get back, you will clean the school Harada-san till your school year is over and the same goes for the rest of you '' good I wont get expelled permenet from this school.

''If any of you do something like this again, you will never come back here, now get to your class''

with that we got out of the room, we all was angry ashemed. but we knew we deserved this.

Satoshi was waiting for me

''how did It go?'' Satoshi says in a calm voice. he must been worried Satoshi never waits for me.

''I got expelled for 2 weeks, starting next week.'' I said with a big sigh in my voice.

I swear for a second there I think Satoshi sighed in relief and give me a small smile. that's it Satoshi must be sick.

''How did It go with Niwa-kun?''

''good.'' this time he smiled. looks like he got Niwa-kun after all. I returned the smile.

we walked to the PE class.

I LOVE this class, so many workouts, so many things to do. maybe my reason for my love for it is that I am one of the fastest girls in class. I don't know.

we got to play basketball today, one of my favorite sports after running of course. I have been thinking of trying out as a couch on one basketball team next year.

when everything was done, I found purple eyes was watching me.

''Dark? what do you want?''

''a hug or kiss would be nice!'' he said with a smirk on his face made every girl around me almost scream. how can he never worry about his job? that is something I will always wondering about.

''Dark I am full of sweat, I need a shower! If you want to kiss someone then there Is 12 girls over there I think won't mind'' I pointed at all the girls over my shoulder

''why should I kiss them when I have you?'' He says, getting closer to me and I tried to get away until I felt the wall.

''not going to happend, I need a shower and nobody owns me! pervert!'' I said annoyd, while blushing. I felt the wall behind me, shit! I'm trapped.

''we see about that tomorrow'' he said with a grin, his face getting closer to mine. It's like he know something I don't.

his lips met mine. so warm, even If a part of me hates this guy to no end, another part of me could stay like this for the longest time, I responded without even thinking and did I just kissed him back?!

aparently I did, all I see now a warm smile and feel a smirk in his voice.

that damn smirk.

''well Riku remember to put something nice on tomorrow''


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**Dresses**

''I am home!'' I called out, knowing no one will say welcome home, our parents are almost never home.

I saw Risa shocked and mad, I frowned, what the?...

''Riku! get here now!'' Risa is screaming. Risa is home to? oh I know she still holds a grudge against me, but is going in my room the right thing to do here?

''Risa? eh?'' I am confussed.

''you and I are going on shopping now! Riku you don't have any dresses! If you first are going to be my rival in this, you need a dress, not a shorts and a shirt!'' Risa says annoyd. looks almost like she is more mad about me not dressing right, then that I have Dark as a date.

''you still care even after all the things yesterday and today?''

''Riku I always care! I am still really mad at them and you, but as you know we made a promise when we, we're 5 years old no matter what and who that would be our date, we will take the dress shopping together.'' she says in a happy voice. how come that I don't remember this?

I manged to take my wallet and then Risa grabbed my wrist and dragged me out!

I think this Is Risa's way to say 'I am sorry Riku'. It really feels like It, I can't stop smiling.

**3 hours later..**

''Risa I am not born for this!'' this is so boring. what did I think when I was five and promise this out of everything.

''hey Riku!'' that damn smirking voice can be no other then.

''Dark. hey'' I said bored.

''Dark-senpai? what are you doing here?'' Risa says blushing

''buying Daisuke food, that was until I saw you'' damn that flirty pervert. He Is so nice to Niwa-kun, they do make really cool brothers. If they were.

I grabbed a new dress and got in trying it on, never knew It was this short or green.

''Risa?''

''Riku get out of that one, you look worse then Takashi does on a good day!''

behind her Dark is dying of laugther.

''oh shut up!'' I blushed, grabbed a new one!

again I didn't see what I was trying on.

''Risa?''

''GOOD! GOD RIKU!'' one thing Is true If Risa hates something in life you will hear it. Risa gave me a black and a blue dress to try on.

''Risa! my chest look way to big here! I look wireder then Krad did the time you made him sick!'' I got out of the room.

Risa laughed at that. ''no you don't!'' she said, I turned around back to the dressing room trying the blue dress.

Dark stopped laughing. everything got so seriously suddenly.

''You know Krad!'' the anger in that name.

''we both do, Riku had to 'cure' him after I made him some food, It wasnt that bad, he Is just mean!'' Risa said annoyed by the memory of Satoshi kidnapping me for Krad. I just had to laugh at his reaction when he started eating Risa's food.

I walked out again, hating this dress as well.

''how did you 'cure' him Riku?'' now I am really scared. how can he be like this? what happend to his normal flirty self?

''I made him food for a month, It felt like I was married to him, after that I made sure Risa never gave him food again!''

why does he look so jealous? I don't get it? Risa made me go in again and try the other dress.

''married to Krad...'' Dark said in a bitter voice.

''Dark-senpai! If you need to know that family Is one of the closest to us, so It's only normal that we know them. Satoshi Is Riku's bestfriend after all and Krad was dating a girl called Snow!''

''Risa-san, why didn't they end up together?''

''the answer Riku gave us was 'He likes Snow! and I like Niwa-kun' and the answer Krad gave us was really different.''

''what did he say?''

''Dark I don't think you want to know'' Risa says a bit worried.

''Tell me!'' he said angry.

''I am sorry Risa. please tell me'' Dark reget how angry he got.

''he said 'If things ever go to hell with Snow, I wait for Riku and marry her' and Riku thought it was a joke so she agreed to do it!'' Risa laughed a bit about it.

''Krads familiy got crazy after that. with dresses, where, singers and everything. she was only 13. the result in it all was Riku and Krad watching horror movies together for 3 days and not letting anyone see them.'' Risa says in laugher, what a memory that was. Dark looks pale, Riku come out again.

''Ok Risa how does this look?''

''YOU AGREED TO MARRIED KRAD!'' costemers looked shocked.

''oh that! wasen't the whole married thing a joke? we joke around about it all the time, since everyone tried so hard to get us together, I never thought you guys were serious about it'' Risa and Dark gave me a look that said

'wow! just how clueless are you?'

It looks almost like Dark don't know If he should cry or laugh.

''so you aren't dating Krad.'' what's with all this things about Krad?

''nope! relax Dark'' I smiled.

find another dress, it looked more gothic. but so beautiful, yet simpel. I took It with me to the dressing room.

It fits perfectly, I feel it goes so well with my body. I normaly hate dresses but this one. I must have it. I got out of the dress and started putting my shorts and the shirt on me again.

''Risa I think I found the Right one!'' I walked to the lady in the disk.

so expensive, but must have it.

''you don't dare pay Riku!'' what? Risa?

''Risa It is expensive! I can buy my own things''

''Riku I lost the bet Remember, I told the girls If I lost I would buy your dress'' what was that the thing that would happen If she lost!

''Risa I hate owning people things!''

while we we're arguing who would buy it, Dark walked past them and handed the woman money for the dress.

''here Riku, I'm looking forward to this.'' he winked at me. but still why does he look sad?

''but i was supposed to pay it'' Risa and I said at the same time.

I told Risa to meet me at the cafe in 15 minutes.

I feel happy that we got to be friends again, I missed you Risa.

I walked over to dark.

''Dark! why do you look so jealous and sad? I am sorry for whatever made you sad''

''I am not jealous or sad! but you won't marry Krad!'' he sounds jealous to me.

''Dark it's only been 2 days! you're taking things to seriously. remember Dark you are a teacher, your around 18/19 years old,I'm just 15. you can find something better then me''

why does It hurt so bad to say it! a week ago I knew as much as that nobody wants me and me and Krad just making the stupid joke about getting married, I don't know anymore. I know Dark will forget me, but I don't want to.

''no I can't! I wanted you the moment I laid my eyes on you''

''wha?'' before I got to say anything more, he kissed me, hard and desperately. that kiss made me see everything so cleary.

he Is a pervert but, I really do like this guy.

**end of this chapter**

**sorry for the wait, I have lost my beta so from chapter 4 till now It's unbetaed, so I am sorry for the grammar and thank you for reading^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three days to get a dance**

**Chapter 7**

we are in our dresses, trying to make us ready. me in a dress makes me always feel weird...

but somehow I love this one, it makes me feel comfortable and beautiful and thinking this is really weird.

''Risa maybe this Is too late to ask, but who Is your date?'' I asked

''hehe... I didn't get any date..'' What?! butbutbut?! HOW?! every guy.. you can have almost every guy around your finger without a problem. so why?

''What! Is this because...''

''No! I wanted to test what you usually do when you got no one, maybe this can turn Into something fun'' Risa says smiling brightly

''and as for Dark, Riku. you win, It's about time someone was falling for you'' she says with a smirk. I blushed.

''Thank you, Risa. you look really beautiful'' she really does, her dress Is very much like her. Pink and shine like a star.

''well let's go!'' we walked to the car. I guess Dark win, I never knew I would fall for someone after only three days. after a 20 minutes drive, here we are. the first thing both of us see Is Dark surrender with girls. how does he do it? all the poor boys..

''Dark If you don't want me as your date I can gladly take my sister instead,'' there Risa Is dying of laughter. Dark turned around, why Is he so silent? I was just kidding. he started walking towards me. he looks like an angel, a beautiful one. let's hope Dark never found out about that thought, if he does he would never let me live that one down.

''you're beautiful'' we both said in unison, then laughed a bit. Not for a second taking eye of one and another.

''Ready for a dance love'' I blushed, looking at him nervously, he is holding my hand while we walk into the gym, that has been decorated.

''I can't dance...'' I said avoiding his eyes. what?! here I thought he would laugh.

''I'll teach you, just follow my lead'' I have hated dancing all my life... but with dark it's different? I don't get it. his hand on my waist the other with my hand. then the dance started. In the start, I stepped wrong and tripled. somehow I bet the bastard loved it. I waited for him to laugh, but the laugh never comes, he never stop teaching me, after a while I got it, it got so much easier. I finally took my eyes off the floor, looking at him again god he is beautiful... he could have done better than me.. yet I am glad he asked me.

his face is so close...before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his shirt and kissed him, it's like I felt this spark in my chest and I made Dark stunned. was my kiss bad? maybe I should have said something before the kiss? WHAT DO I DO?! breathbreath...

''Listen here pervert I don't often like someone, so you better date me when your week here is over'' that come out all wrong is like I am threatening him.

''Riku.. say that again'' I can feel his eyes on me

''I am in love with you Dark'' I blushed darkly, Dark looked at me closely. he smiles at me so warmly.

''about time'' Risa said while looking at Riku and Dark kissing.

''WHAT! STOP KIDDING RISA-SAN'' the girls looked in shock at Risa

''are you three saying that my sister doesn't look great with Dark-Senpai'' Risa glared at them almost making them kneel for her in the process

''the Harada twins sure are scary'' one of the girls said sighing

''they are, but Harada-san is right, Riku-san and Dark really are the perfect couple'' Daisuke said smiling while holding hands with Satoshi.

''I disagree'' Satoshi took Daisuke's hand

''why?'' Daisuke asked looked confused.

''sigh, he has always been slow, he didn't even realize what you meant'' both Risa and Satoshi sighed, well his cluelessness is another thing that makes him cute Satoshi thought.

''what did I miss?'' Daisuke looked more and more clueless by the minute.

''we are the perfect couple here Daisuke,'' Satoshi said, kissing Daisuke softly.

''Harada-san why aren't you going out dancing?'' Satoshi asked wanted to have alone time with Daisuke.

''I don't deserve to shine, I made Riku go through so much pain. this year I will be doing what she normally does, I am starting with taking a nap. now go and have fun'' Risa said smiling warmly. Satoshi didn't know how to react and Daisuke looked so touched.

even if Risa already was forgiven by Riku, she still felt guilty,

''you might already know it, but I am in love with you too Riku'' I blushed madly smiled brightly. I can't remember being this happy, not even when I was in love with Niwa-kun.

''sigh.. promise me to not make any other girls fall in love with you after three days'' I whisper to him while having my head on his shoulder to hide my blush

''I don't need other girls when I have you love,'' Dark smirked

''good and since I am suspended from school the next two weeks, maybe you want to come visit? I am making the dinner'' I said smiling, dark laughed a bit

''I love to. but be my girlfriend Riku'' Dark said smiling, he has to be some kind of angel, his smile is not good for my health, but there is only one answer I will ever give him. I looked deeply in his eyes, before smiling back and say.

''Always''

**end of story**

**sorry for late update! I want to thank you all for the tips and things you told me to get better at^^ also my beta reader who helped me with the first three chapters thank you! I lost so much intrest in this story! but I am glad I got to finish it^^ **

**I don't think I will make more D. stories... sorry! **

**DarkxRiku will always be one of the few straight paring I will always love. but I don't want to write anymore Dark x Riku! so this is why this will be my first and last story with them.**

**again thank you everyone!^^**

**from**

**StrawberryDemon**


End file.
